Chaos
by The Last Nike
Summary: Percy was betrayed, tortured, and heart broken. He served his time down in tartarus. He came back but was sent away. He used to serve the gods, now he serves someone higher. Chaos. He only serves her no one else, well maybe his wife, but no one else. Rated T for mild language, drug references, and sexual themes.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so flames welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people rick Riordian does.**

Percy was enjoying the spring time, for the first time in his life he wasn't in danger. The giants where defeated the two camps where friends every thing was good. He had just taught a sword fighting class and was enjoying his five minute break before he had to do it again. He would have gone strait to Annabeth but She was teaching ancient Greek. These day's Percy didn't like talking to Annabeth too much. He didn't know why but she was getting more and more distant. Percy decided to go to his cabin and take a nice five minute nap. He almost immediately fell asleep. While he slept he had the most preculuer dream.

 _Percy found him self on the ground, but any ground golden ground. He sat up looking every where but all he saw was the shroud like mist in every direction. He walked around in a circle for a while before giving up and sitting down._

" _Don't give up young hero" said a mysterious voice._

 _Percy immediately shot up from his sitting position and went to grab his sword but realized he didn't have it._

" _Looking for this." Said the mysterious voice, while holding up the pin._

 _Percy just now realized the voice was feminine. Her voice was like silk, soft and smooth, but also like the ocean, mysterious and powerful._

" _Why do you have me here? Do you want to kill me?" Percy said while looking around tying to find her in all the mist covered area._

 _She steeped out of the mist behind Percy. Percy whipped around to see her. In his eyes she was beyond words. She was a little over 5' 7 and had brown hair that reached down to her middle back. That wasn't the only stunning thing. Her eyes where like no other, the iris's where a mixture between purple and pink, and her pupils, they seemed like the whole universe was within them._

" _I will answer your questions soon but not now." She said while going closer to him. " I am here to warn you Percy, hard times are coming. You will be tested."_

" _Tested in what?" Percy asked, but she was already walking away. Percy tried to run after her but she was already gone. Percy sat there for awhile before he heard his name again but this time it was his best friend Grover._

Percy woke up in a flash scaring Grover. Grover took a step back and landing on the other bed across from Percy.

"Percy," Grover said hesitantly, "Chiron want's you at the big house. I'll be up there waiting for you." And with that Grover ran from Percy's cabin.

Percy sat there wandering what had just happened. He paced his room trying to figure it out. Finally he decided to take a quick shower and meet Grover at the big house

"Hey Grover whats going on?" Percy asked while jogging up to him.

"Oh...nothing in particular." Grover said in a nervous way, "come with me." As Grover lead Percy to the big house Percy kept wandering what he could have done wrong. He did steal Mr. D's personal wine collection for a dare, And at the cover of midnight snuck into the big house to watch a couple episodes of Psych. 'Well looks like I'm about to figure out he' said to himself as they reach the front door of the house. When he entered he saw his dad, Hades, Athena, and Zeus all in the ping pong room arguing.

"There he is!" Zeus exclaimed as Percy walked into the room, "Athena chain him and bring him to Olympus for trial."

"Stop! This is outrageous, You accusing my son for murder." Poseidon yelled.

" Wait." Percy said while walking to the gods, "Your accusing ME of murder. I would never hurt, more less, kill someone."

" That's complete bullshit!" Zeus yelled loudly at Percy, "We know you killed that demigod at the border."

" Zeus." Hades said hesitantly, "Are you sure that he killed him, I mean this is Percy were talking about. His fatal flaw IS loyalty"

" HADES! SHUT THE F-" Zeus screamed at Hades.

"Brother calm your self!" Poseidon interrupted. While stepping between Hades and Zeus.

" Poseidon you have no right to be here." Zeus said while pushing Hades off of him.

" I have every right to be here, this is my son were talking about." Poseidon exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know what fine! Put me on trial you won't find anything." Percy said while holding his hands behind his back so Athena could chain him.

" Percy." Poseidon said quietly while turning to him, "you don't have to do this we can prove you are innocent.

"No. If they think I'm guilty I will go on trial, but trust me dad they will find me innocent." Percy said determinedly. He put his hands behind his back while Athena chained him. He was dragged outside, and thrown on the ground. By this time everyone had woken up from the screaming. That's when he heard Annabeth scream.

" Percy what are they doing to you? Why are you in chains?" Annabeth said while trying to unlock the chains, but was shoved away by Athena, "What the hell was that for!" She yelled, as she fell on the ground.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Percy asked in a worried tone. He tried to go over to her but was yanked away by Zeus.

" We have no time for this. Where the hell is Ares? Zeus said in an angry tone. As he paced in between Percy and Annabeth.

For Percy it seemed like two seconds before Ares arrived. Ares and Zeus talked about chaos knows what. He was trying to get to Annabeth but every time he would get close Zeus or Ares would kick him either in the ribs or the face. After what seemed like forever to Percy they where done. Zeus flashed away in a bright blinding light with thunder in the background. When Percy opened his eyes Ares was standing in front of him with the most evil smile a mortal or immortal could conjure.

"Come on punk." He said, while grabbing the chains and flashing to Olympus.

They arrived at the the back of Mt. Olympus. As Percy was being dragged he saw people giving him nasty glares and spitting at him. He made it to the throne room without any major injuries, the worst he had was a broken rib. He was brought to the doors thinking it would only be him but boy was he wrong every one was there. Percy was dragged to the center of the room and chained to the floor. Percy saw Zeus stand up and start talking. He was in his own world right now, thinking about the women he saw. She was right I would experience trials. He sat there forever not listening to anything, until Zeus called his name.

"Huh? What?" Percy said, as he snapped out of his day dream. He looked up and saw Zeus looking at him with a annoyed look.

"Where you not listening to ME?!" Zeus said while standing up and pointing his master bolt at him. He would have blasted him to nothingness if wasn't for Athena, who told Zeus they had to vote.

"Your right Athena, we do have to take a vote." Zeus said while sitting back down, "All in favor for Percy being innocent."

Percy looked in horror as only Artemis and Hestia raised there hands. After Hestia saw this she went out of the room crying, while Artemis ran after her.

"Campers." Zeus said, as he pointing to the two camps.

Againg Percy looked in horror as no one raised there hands. He turned to Annabeth looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Annabeth." Percy said, while trying to hold back the pain In his voice, "Why? Why would you do this?"

"I can't belive I trusted you. I loved you and you go and break my heart by killing someone." Annabeth said, she then kicked him in the face and looked away.

"Well looks like I know what to do" Zeus said with an evil smirk on his face as he grabbed his master bolt. "Any last words Percy?" Percy just sat there staring at nothing. "Fine." Zeus said and with that he launched the master bolt at Percy. There was a blinding light and Percy was gone.

 **Thank you guys for reading I will try to update as fast as possible**

 **~ The Last Nike**


End file.
